Barriers Built to Be Broken
by Renee Shields
Summary: Co-written with Lady Crescent Moon. Serena Richardson: top exec with a hardened heart. Darien Shields: CEO of a successful company, C.C.I., and playboy extraordinaire. Put them in one house and what do you get? Anything but dull!
1. Chapter 1

"Barriers Built to Be Broken"  
  
By Lady Crescent Moon and Renee Shields  
  
The ad read, "For rent: luxurious, private wing equipped with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, hired help service, 700th block of Madison Ave. in L.A. Visit by appt. only. Call S. Richardson at 742-8322."  
  
The job relocation had been a pain in the ass already, but finding a place to stay while keeping a low profile was an even bigger one. Darien Shields was looking through a recent copy of The Wall Street Journal for a place to stay while his company, C.C.I., furnished a penthouse for him, a process that would take six months, at least.  
  
The company jet landed. Darien took one last sip of his scotch on the rocks and picked up his briefcase. The sudden rush of muggy California air certainly contrasted to the mildness of downtown New York. Discomfort caught up with him when he realized that his thick Versace suit would be a bit much for the eighty-degree something air. Darien stepped down the jet staircase as some of the attendants grabbed his stowed belongings. He motioned for them to put it in the awaiting company limo. Even when annoyed, the C.E.O. still looked like the suave, sexy bachelor that had a reputation for breaking women's hearts back on the east coast.  
  
Whether it was the climate or jet lag, Darien let out a huge sigh of relief when he entered the cool, air-conditioned seats of the limo. He took off the sports jacket of his outfit and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He wanted sleep, but it would not come, even after he had made himself comfortable with a boost of cold air and a club soda from the fridge. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head, but his attempt at relaxation was interrupted by the driver's voice.  
  
"Sir, where would you like to go?" the driver asked.  
  
Darien took a sip of the drink, picked up the folded newspaper, and flipped to the ad. "700th block of Madison Avenue, Richardson residence" he read from the paper.  
  
"Right away, sir," the driver replied. Darien then hit a button and the space between he and the driver was separated by a thin, black partition.  
  
Serena Richardson was at her business desk, busy talking away on her phone. "The rent is $2,000 a month."  
  
A look of shock and revulsion flitted across her face. "No, you can't pay me with sex!" She slammed the phone down. "Sick bastard," she muttered under her breath.  
  
She took off her glasses and massaged her temples in frustration. "Rei! Make me a martini, now!" she commanded over the intercom system that echoed throughout the sixty-three-room mansion.  
  
It had been a week since she placed the ad. But it wasn't an issue of money—as the president of a fortune-500 company she had plenty. A change of environment or a change of pace was what she referred to her sudden interest in becoming a landlord. Seconds later, the phone rang and her secretary picked up. Serena put her head down on her desk, wondering when her drink would arrive; she desperately needed something to calm her nerves.  
  
Ami was talking on the phone with a prospective tenant. "Sir, the only days that she has available are next Tuesday and Friday. Other than that, her schedule is booked." A face of nervousness took over her usually, calm and in-control expression. "Sir, now would not be a good time to come visit…are you crazy!?! You're already at the gate?"  
  
Serena stomped out of her office and toward her secretary's desk after hearing the last comment Ami made. Her high heels were clicking with a commandeering resonance that anyone within a twenty-mile radius knew she meant business. Serena grabbed the phone from Ami, who shuddered and stepped back as soon as Serena took the phone.  
  
"Who's on the phone, Ami?" Serena asked.  
  
"Um…a Mr. Shields, Ms. Serena," Ami replied.  
  
"Mr. Shields, you will have to make an appointment like all the other prospective lessees and I absolutely will not make an exception to cater to your demands and see you today," she stated. Her hold on the phone worried Ami; it seemed as if fury was the only thing coursing through her veins.  
  
"Too bad, I'm already at the front entrance and my driver is unloading my luggage," Darien said. Before Serena could make a comment, he hung up. She let out another exasperated sigh and slammed office door as she headed toward the main greeting room.  
  
Rei was carrying Serena's martini up to her office when she and Serena crossed paths. A look of bewilderment flickered over her face, but quickly hit it. "Here's your—"  
  
Serena grabbed the glass and gulped it down, olive and all. She then slammed the glass back down on Rei's perfectly polished serving tray. Turning on her heels, she faced the great oak door and marched with determination. Before Rei departed, she could hear Serena muttering, "…that stupid ass."  
  
A sophisticated figure appeared on the monitor system screen beside the door. He approached the entrance, motioning the driver to carry the luggage toward him.  
  
Mina was about to open the door when Serena intercepted. She grabbed the brass door handle and swung it open, narrowly missing Mina's face. Darien stood at the door entrance, sport jacket hung over his left shoulder and his right hand in his pocket. Through his Ray-Ban sunglasses, he looked at the attractive woman.  
  
Attractive? He meant a stunning, gorgeous woman. She was wearing a navy blue Gucci business ensemble, her feet adorned with Prada heels. Wispy gold-strands of hair fell from the formerly tight French twist. Her eyes glittered in annoyance and her cheeks were flushed with anger and from the shot of martini. Her chest heaving, she glared at him with an intensity that could turn anything to ice.  
  
He lowered his sunglasses and gave her a pointed look. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked in a suggestive tone and gave her a pointed look.  
  
Her hand itched to find its way across his face. Teeth clenched, she replied, "Not at all. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"I'm your tenant, remember? I want to go to my wing now. Do you mind?"  
  
"Yes I mind!" Serena bit out. "I'm a very busy woman, Mr. Shields. We do not have an appointment and you are interrupting my schedule."  
  
"No, you are interrupting MY schedule. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go in my room," he said as he barged his way in, luggage and all, pushing a shocked Serena out of the doorway.  
  
"Wha-What the? Who the hell do you think you are?" she sputtered. "Rei! Get in here right now!"  
  
"What do you want n—I didn't know you had company," she said, batting her eyes and smiled flirtatiously at the stranger, who smiled back at her amused.  
  
"I don't," Serena nearly snarled. "He's about to leave."  
  
He brazenly grinned at her annoyance for a second before he quickly covered it up with what seemed dangerously close to a pout. "Ms. Richardson refuses to allow me to stay as her tenant and so I have no where else to go…*sigh* but I guess that cannot be helped. Well, good day, ladies." He picked up his luggage and headed for the door.  
  
Raye's eyes swung to Serena who looked on victoriously. "Serena!" she muttered under her breath. "Just let him stay!"  
  
The blond scowled. Although Darien's act was obviously a sham, her previously firm decision wavered. She heaved a sigh. "Whatever, I give up, Mr. Shields! I'll let you stay but you must play by my rules. No parties."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"No women."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"No wandering through my house"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Good," she growled. "And stay out of my sight." She stomped away, leaving an elated Rei and a smirking Darien.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Love? Hate? Let us know! We want your reviews—the more we get, the more we write! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2a

"Barriers Built To Be Broken"  
  
By Lady Crescent Moon and Renee Shields  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
*Authors' Notes*: Hope you all enjoy it! As always, reviews are gold. So if you like it, please let us know!  
  
Darien woke up to the harsh shrill of an alarm clock, telling him it was 7 am. 'Damnit,' he said under his breath, as he scratched his head and pushed back his tussled hair. He slipped off the covers and arose from his bed. Walking towards the shower, he yawned and stretched, flexing the well- toned muscles of his naked body. Darien turned on the water, blasting up the hot water knob and waited for it to get to his ideal temperature. He immediately put his head under the shower, letting out a deep sigh as he felt the tense muscles relax.  
  
Serena had no trouble waking up these days because she could hardly catch a wink with her new boarder. It wasn't that he caused a lot of disturbances; he wasn't even at the house during the day. But her preoccupation with him kept her from doing any kind of work at home. The two were not in each other's presence much, only when need arose. Their meeting occurred a day after he arrived and his barging in. They were now officially landlord and tenant. When she told him about the rent fee, he had simply nodded and drawled, "Oh, is that all? I would have thought it to be much more." His reaction did not surprise her. After all, he made quite a name for himself in the corporate business world. He was known for his smooth communiqué style, landing any kind of production deal in any part of the world. Even America's main competitors succumbed to him, agreeing to overly priced contracts because of his strong business savvy at Corporate Communications International.  
  
She walked toward the bathroom, hoping that a hot shower would help calm her nerves. And why was it her nerves needed calming, she asked herself. It wasn't because of work. In fact, it was all going great. Being the first woman to head up a corporation worth now over $500 million was an amazing accomplishment in itself. Spectrum Real Estate Incorporated was fortunate to have her—she was the epitome of determination, landing any transaction no matter what. Buy low, sell high; she had learned so much in a little amount of time, being forced to take over the corporation after the untimely death of her fiancé, Andrew Harrison. So what exactly was it that frazzled her? Perhaps it was a particular someone with black hair, clear cerulean eyes tinted with amusement and a faint touch of mockery, and a defined, muscular body. He had almost demanded her to let him stay, barged into her household as if it were his, and taken over her servants. From the moment he met each of them during the brief tour of his wing and the people who worked for her, he had charmed them all the way to their toes. All it had taken was a smile and they had become putty in his hands. Even Amy, who had never once showed interest in a man in all the time Serena knew her, proved she was susceptible as well. Believing herself to be resistant to his charisma, Serena scoffed at their weakness and lack of self-control.  
  
Learning early on that a female president in charge of her own corporate business was not always well accepted, Serena strove for a level of excellence. Pressure was a good thing, but most of it was self-induced, not wanting to live in Andrew's shadow forever. Some said it was a normal part of the healing process, others said it was an obsessive hunger for power and pride. But to Serena Richardson, it was just a job that was routine on a normal workday.  
  
Serena did not know what it was about him that made her so close to losing her self-control. Whenever she was around him, she was extremely close to snapping, losing the aloof and calm exterior she worked so hard to achieve. She hated his mocking grins and his confident saunter as if the world was his to rule. She shook her head, hoping to dislodge the thoughts that she had about Mr. Shields that early in the morning.  
  
She stepped into the stall and turned the hot water handle, expecting the rush to be nice and warm. Instead, a stream of freezing water blasted from above, causing her to scream shrilly at the top of her lungs.  
  
A faint cry reached his ears and he froze for a second, wondering what the heck could have made that sound. Shrugging, he decided to ignore it when he believed that it would not in any way, shape or form affect him. Darien opened the shower curtain just enough so that he could reach his white towel to dry himself off. He emerged from the stall with the towel wrapped around his waist, letting out a puff of steam that was welling inside. After a quick shave and a splash of aftershave and cologne, he walked toward his walk-in closet, picking a cobalt Polo shirt and a black Armani ensemble. He took a quick glance at the morning news while packing his laptop and cell phone in his briefcase and he was headed toward the kitchen at 7:26.  
  
Wrapped in a fluffy light pink towel and her long wet dirty blonde hair plastered on her back, she glanced at the digital clock on her bed stand. The glowing green numbers glared back at her as it reminded her ominously that she was late.  
  
"Shit! It's 7:30! I'm going to be late for the meeting!" Serena cursed, nagging at herself to hurry up. At this moment, she was dangerously close to reverting back to the old Serena persona, one that she had firmly tucked away when everything had gone wrong not long ago. She forced herself to forget it all and focus at the important business meeting that would start off her day.  
  
She brushed her bothersome hair back, wishing for a brief second that she would just cut it all off. A sudden flashback of her lying in bed, wrapped in the arms of a man left her reeling. He was running his hands through her hair, reveling in the silky touch of it. He had always loved her hair, adamantly refusing to let her cut it whenever she whined about it. Not that she would have done it anyway; she had wanted her hair long like that ever since she was a little girl. It reminded her of the Rapunzel fairy tale and the happily ever after story, guaranteed at the end.  
  
"No…" she muttered to herself angrily when she felt the tears threatening to drop. "Not now." She effectively shoved all of this to the dark recess of her mind. "Okay…I'm going to do this. No more of this crap. It's all in the past and I'm not going to let it get to me."  
  
With a shuddering sigh, Serena got up from the seat in front of her vanity mirror. Dressed in her slightly revealing silk robe, she tossed back her hair and strode across the room towards the door, hoping to get to the kitchen for the much-needed cup of coffee without a relapse. After that cup, her world would be righted, back to a typical morning and no longer precariously askew. It had to be. 


End file.
